marrows_original_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Reneson (Ren) Maine
If you looked at Ren Maine in her marching band uniform and thought of her as a dork you would have been correct. 18 and past her fourth season of marching, Ren is probably one of the geekiest girls you could meet. But this girl is just as strong and loud as the drums she hits never letting anyone walk or talk down to her. While being in the band is a passion of hers, her true heart’s desire is to be a voice actress. After noticing her natural ability of being able to change her tone and pitch to different varieties her freshmen year, she decided to go after that career. She’s been practicing ever since and sometimes you can catch her bringing out her crazy voices to make her friends laugh. Ren also has Dyspraxia which cause some of her senses, like taste and touch, to overload making her prone to anxiety attacks. These are helped by her service dog, Navi. Biography Early Life Ren was born to Jackson and Tina Maine on September 30th 1996 in Greensville North Carolina. Ren was born with a Sensitivity Dyspraxia and they found she had the disorder when her (then 4) older brother, Alex poked her and she broke out in to painful sobs. Ren's form of Dyspraxia is rare, instead of affecting her motor skills, Ren is extremely sensitive to touch and taste and has to take high doses of pain medication to function normally. Toddler By the time Ren was just learning to walk, her parents decided to resume their research. Being crazed Ornithologists (Bird Studiers), her parents loved to take long and frequent trips to exotic places to observe birds. This of course left Ren and Alex home with a nanny more often than not. Middle School Convinced that she could still compete in sports like any other kid, Ren found herself constantly covered in bruises due to her Sensitivity Disorder. Ren would constantly be practicing for whatever sport was that season, even when she was in a lot of pain. Greensville High (GHS) Years Freshman Year The summer before Ren would attend GHS, she met her soon-to-be best friend Zachary Noon. Zach introduced her to the world of music, and Marching Band. The two joined GHS's Marching Band as members of the drum line and soon became the best in the school. In her first year of high school, Ren also found herself joining a Quidditch Club as their beater. Sophomore Year Rens condition was growing worse. She was experiencing almost constant panic attacks due to the intense pain she found herself being in. Her parents (finally) growing worried, started Ren on grueling and sometimes painful medical treatments to cure her. She was being used as sort of a guinea pig by doctors, being constantly treated with something new each and every week. Here is where she also began to miss more and more school, causing her grades to drop while the work piled up. Junior Year After Marching season was over, Ren's mother and father decided to finally take their children on one of their Ornithology studies to Antartica. The family stayed there for a little over a month studying penguins. It wasn't the most fun for Ren and Alexander, but they enjoyed the family time that they had really never had experienced before. Once they arrived back home, Ren was quick to join all the sports teams she had missed. But an accident in a Quidditch game broke her collar bone leaving her in the hospital for weeks, made her mother force Ren to quit any and all sports. Amidst her moping about such a huge part of her life being taken away, Ren and Zach became a couple. En route to a college visit together a semi hit their car almost killing Zach and leaving Ren with night terrors of seeing the whole collision from the shoulder he had pushed her out on just in time. The two soon split when Zach's family suddenly moved, leaving Ren more heartbroken then ever before still struggling to sleep at night. Senior Year Reneson's life was seeming to come together at the beginning of her Senior Year. She was the Drum Major of the GHS Marching Band, something she had been striving for all four years. But as the year wore on, she slipped back into that depression and even developed slight alcoholism. She was saved when she was issued her Service dog, Navi. Ren knew that she would have to be at the top of her game to take care of Navi and she beat her addiction with the help of her new companion. Unfortunately something she couldn't beat were the night terrors, going sleepless for longer and longer periods, Ren eventually passed out in Physics and was admitted to the hospital and put on bedrest. There she met Luke, a recovering drug addict, the two became quick and close friends with a few benefits here and there. Now she deals with juggling her school work, her brother's stupid pride, a new boyfriend (her brother's best friend no less) and her disability all at once. Physical Appearance Reneson is a tall girl with an athletic build, she has long brunette hair that is sometimes dyed red. Ren is rarely seen in any revealing clothes because the majority of her body is covered in bruises which leads to her self-conscious dress. She is also always seen with a medical bracelet around her wrist because of her dysprexia. Relationships Alexander Maine (Fc: Gavin Free) Alexander was always the trouble maker in school, occasionally blowing up in the Chemistry labs. When the siblings were just toddlers, he accidentally discovered Ren's condition and has always blamed himself for her Disorder. Now he attends the community college to search for a cure for his baby sister. The two are as close as brother and sisters could get and have gotten each other through the many disappointments caused by their parents. Zachary Noonan (Fc: Bo Burnham) Zac and Ren weren't instant best friends, seeing as they met when Ren kicked a soccer ball right at the unsuspecting boy. But the two soon bonded over the love of music and in GHS's Marching Band where Zac became lead quad to much of Ren's jealously. As many teenage friendships, theirs became more than that and dated for almost a year before Zach packed up and left. Luke occasionally (Fc: Evan Peters) One day when Luke was on his way to a meeting concerning his drug addiction in the local hospital, he stumbled in on Ren who was there recovering after she had fainted in class earlier. Being put on bed rest, Ren was complaining how they couldn't give her sleeping pills because they would react badly with her dyspraxia medicine. Luke was able to console her and with his help she was able to fall asleep. The two have been great friends since then. Helping each other out when needed. Jade Miller (Fc: Britt Robertson) To say Jade and Ren didn't always like each other would be an understatement. Something never seemed to click with the stubborn girls clashing personalities. Growing up in foster homes, Jade found herself in Greensville and moved in with Luke Folley. Once Ren became better friends with Luke, the two seemed to grow close over the bond that had been made. Paul Kinchen (Fc: Mika Sounds) What started as a cute friendship between Ren and her World Studies, Kinchen, teacher became something special to the two of them. Lovingly dubbing the teacher "Kitchen", Ren and Kitchen's friendship is solely based on insulting each other over ice cream. But their relationship hangs by a short thread when Ren's mother lets it slip that her feelings for her teacher are much much more, effectively pushing him away from the girl. Tegan Laurie (Fc: Barbara Dunkelman) Tegan and Alex have been friends since probably the beginning of time, so naturally Ren has been friends with her since as well. Tegan is the female figure that Ren has missed in her life. No mother at home to teach her things like make-up and boys, Tegan steps in (sometimes at inappropriate times) to help her "little sister" out. Ruben Watts (Fc: Michael Jones) Being her brother's best friend, Ren know's Ruben pretty well, the two occasionally having hung out outside of being around her brother. Ruben's constant gaming and Ren's love for video games brought them closer than her brother would like and the two eventually started dating much to Alex's distaste but eventual approval. Even though his Jersey roots make him look rough and tough on the outside, Ruben has a giant soft spot for Ren and cares for her deeply. Links *Selfies: ( X ) Category:Character